


The Beauty And The Pain

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt  66 sparkle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty And The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Useless Cats. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Nick was smiling softly as he watched Lilly taking the doer down to the holding cells. He was more than impressed by the way she broke a suspect down during the interrogation.

He admired the way she epitomized and embodied the beauty and pain that were visible on her features and the way she used both as a way of getting a confession, especially when she empathized with the victim and also the doer when she needed to.

Until they worked this case together, he never really noticed the way her eyes would sparkle when she handcuffed a doer and led him away.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where I got the title from.


End file.
